


Thaw

by shadhahvar



Series: Yuri!!! On Crackfic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Ice Prince Yuuri, Ice Wizard Viktor, M/M, Mobage Inspired AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar/pseuds/shadhahvar
Summary: The cold never bothered him anyway.





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainpuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/gifts).



> This masterpiece of writing is dedicated to a wonderful woman. Lluvia, in the words of the great demigod Maui... _you're welcome_! ;)

"This seems a bit unorthodox for a cure," Ice Prince Yuuri said, allowing his hands to be lifted higher. A thin coat of ice covered him from the tips of his fingers to his shoulders, winding closer and closer in toward his heart. The same heart racing avalanche fast between this unexpected touch and his burgeoning fear.

"Oh, I know," said Ice Wizard Viktor with a smile. He'd been visiting from the far Northern Realms before all this had happened. "But trust me, Your Highness," he said, his shirt left undone and his bare front a tease, "It works."

Yuuri breathed in sharp as Viktor placed Yuuri's hands over his pectorals, the ice coating Yuuri's skin swirling and slowly flaking away. 

Viktor smiled, watching Yuuri through lowered lashes as his fingers started tingling, the spread of ice slowing to a standstill. "Besides," he said as he leaned in, eyes sky bright, lips indecently close to Yuuri's, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> I love everyone in this bar.


End file.
